heartless muscician
by himejoysan
Summary: When a famous musician who was known to be extremely heart less what happens when he falls in love with a girl who is not only clever but has goddess like features? What will he have to do to make her fall for him? gaaxhina please comment summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I finally got a Beta-Reader (Gaara's Cherry blossom) she is a great help and I am truly grateful the help I am receiving from them

Couldn't update this for the longest time but I hope people like it

Ummmm this may or may not have good grammar 

Heartless musician 

Chapter one: a meeting

So I am pretty new at writing stories and wish that you enjoy this fanfiction and please comment (I do not own Naruto or the characters just the plot)

A famous musician who was known to be extremely heartless falls in love with Hinata, an average teenager with her own series of problems. So what happens if you put a heartless male with a problematic female? Well you would get a simple love story which transcends time. Will his world be turned upside down or will being heartless destroy his chances for her heart?

"Neji, have you ever seen such a beautiful little city?" Hinata sighed when she gazed at the city they entered. Hinata finally glanced at her cousin. Neji is a college student that has hobbies which were totally incomprehensible to her. A couple weeks before the trip, Neji had begged her to come with him since his friends from collage had no interest in any of his hobbies; his Girlfriend TenTen was out of town with her parents. Hinata had no choice in the matter; she had to go. Her father, Hiashi, stated that she had needed to get out of the house for once, which automatically meant that she was forced to go. But even with all that going on, she was determined to have a fun time; even though she would probably be alone the whole time she wasn't going to let that stop her. Then all of a sudden the bus stopped which almost made Hinata fall over. They got off the bus and quickly found their way to what seemed to be a cozy little town. Neji and Hinata found their hotel. When Hinata finally finished unpacking, she told her cousin, who was in the next room, that she was going to go look around. All he said to her was that she should not speak to strangers, which meant pretty much everyone. She had nothing to complain about so she agreed.

Hinata was smiling while she walked down the stone carved streets. As she walked she noticed that all the stores here had breath taking displays and made her want to go in and see what they were selling. After Hinata finished her splurge shopping, she was totally out of energy and her feet started hurting. She looked at her watch and saw that it had only taken her about two hours to get completely worn out. She sighed and noticed a small yellow coffee shop which had the most intoxicatingly sweet aroma that made Hinata want to go in and have a cup or two. She walked in and was shocked to see that not only was there coffee but there were books which were stacked up tall against the wall. Most of the books were ones she had never read, which made Hinata glad she had taken the trip with her cousin. One of Hinata's favorite things to do was read since it was an escape to her busy life. Hinata ordered a black coffee and filled the cup with copious amounts of sugar and milk which would have probably make anyone who drank it unbearably sick since her coffee would be super sweet. Taking her drink, she picked a book she had not read and walked to a very comfortable chair.

Sabaku no Gaara was a very popular musician who fancied cold coffee at one of his favorite shops. As he walked in, he could feel eyes gazing at him when he ordered his iced coffee. He sat in a corner with his order, when he noticed the blunette. Hinata was smiling and giggling as she read which made him very curious to find out what the mysterious girl's name was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been able to update the story I had computer issues

I worked extra hard to make it even better than the last chapter

I hope you enjoy and comment on how this chapter was thanks

Heartless musician  
>Chapter 2<p>

Gaara constantly glanced over to the bluette; not knowing whether or not he  
>should walk up to her. So he gathered what little courage he had and casually<br>walked up to Hinata. Sadly every time he tried to introduce himself he was  
>constantly being harassed by his fans which he quickly despised.<p>

Finally after what seem like a millennium, he finally got the chance to  
>properly introduce himself to the mysterious giggling girl.<p>

Gaaras POV

'Ugh, why are all these pesky girls bothering me when all I want to do is  
>introduce<br>myself to her? I hope I don't embarrass myself to much, since I do not  
>casually walk up to just anyone and start a random conversation with them.'<br>Gaara finally got rid of all the pesky girls and he nervously introduced  
>himself.<p>

_"I have been noticing you and have gained a sudden urge to get to know you."_

_All of a sudden the mysterious bluette gazed upon the man who stood in front  
>of her. She was surprised to find this man was, in her opinion, scary. She was<br>worried that she might have offended him by her constant laughter while she  
>was pondering what might have brought him to introduce himself.<em>

_She did the same while stuttering. "Mm-y.. n-a-ame i-i-is H-inata."_

_Fearing that her stuttering had annoyed him she closed her eyes out of pure  
>fear of not knowing what would come next.<em>

_She was totally caught off guard when he told her that he wanted her to have  
>dinner with him. When Hinata why he wanted to have dinner with her, he said he<br>just wanted to get to know her. Quite confused Hinata said yes; she was sure  
>if she had gotten to know him then he would probably not be as scary.<em>

_Hinata then left the seemingly cozy café and quickly making her way back to  
>her hotel, wondering why Gaara approached her and why he would want to have<br>dinner wither her of all people. All her close friends knew she was extremely  
>shy and somewhat self-conscious. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

So much has happened and I just want to say I do not own Naruto and the story is mine

I hope you enjoy reading this…. And hopefully comment on how it was

As she said yes, he whispered in her ear where to meet him. He then casually  
>left the café, leaving behind him a completely speechless bluette. After<br>Gaara came out of the café he smirked and thought about the maiden who had  
>caught his eye. But what surprised him the most was that girls usually swooned<br>over him but Hinata hadn't, which made his head hurt; he never felt like this  
>ever. Gaara's heart was beating faster and faster. This brief encounter with<br>Hinata left him as red as a tomato. Gaara had never been so excited for  
>anything in the eighteen years. He couldn't wait for the date.<p>

Hinata's POV

As I stuttered the answer I realized that I only said yes since I was  
>completely terrified of this stranger.<p>

I thought, 'Why does this name sound so familiar?'

I finally came to the conclusion that if I could not possibly remember then it  
>couldn't be important at all. He whispered that he wanted me to meet him back<br>at the café at 8:00 O'clock. Continuing to whisper to me, he stated that he  
>wanted to get to know me better. After he spoke, he nonchalantly left out of<br>the now unbearably quiet café.

He left me completely speechless; I never ran out of things to say. Why now?  
>Why me? Most girls like the mysterious bad boy but I am not one of them. I<br>would rather have a silly, kind, handsome blond.

'Ugh… I can't believe that I said yes to that date. I mean who would go out  
>on a date with someone you just met.'<p>

I felt like time had completely stopped when I met Gaara but the reason time  
>stopped for me was honestly he terrified me. But he wasn't as bad as my<br>father, sometimes I felt that if I got him mad I would probably not live to  
>see the next sun rise.<p>

I left of the café and headed for the hotel. While I walked I slumped my head  
>and thought of all the events that had left me in this terrible position. I<br>finally looked up at the sky and glanced at my watch to see that I was running  
>late. I knew Neji well enough to know the things that drove him nuts, and one<br>of them was not being on time. I dashed for my life, finally spotting the  
>hotel where Neji and I were staying.<p>

« Back to InboxSendDiscard


End file.
